What happened in hogsmead on the fith year
by Naxieus
Summary: revised for the third time sorry just read and review


disclaimer: I don't own potter or his friends just borrowing them for a bit of nonprofit fun :)  
  
Harry awoke with a start as he was shaken madly by Hermione and Ron. He had fallen asleep in the common room reading a copy of "A Standard Book of Spells Level 5" he wanted to be ready if Voldermort came to Hogwarts.  
"Harry wake up! come on McGonagall wants to see us" said Hermione looking tired.  
"One second" he replied throwing the blanket off him "I need to change into my robes" and went up the stairs into the Gryffindor dormitory for the 5th years.  
"Well don't be long. Bloody hell! This gives me the willies being called to McGonagall's office this early in the morning" Ron said and just as he did the is had just peaked over the trees and the room blasted full of sunlight.  
"me too" Hermione added "hurry up Harry" she told me to be quick when she woke me up this morning  
"I'm coming he said jumping the last few stairs" Hermione gave him a strange look and winked at him he smiled back which made her laugh.   
"you two wanna let me in on the joke?" said Ron shaking his head "lets just go." With this Ron Harry and Hermione went down the passage leading out in to the rest of Gryffindor tower and head down the corridor to McGonagall's office. Which Hemoine knocked on the door lightly they heard voices from inside   
" We can't move all of the students Fudge. We can't do it! We can, however, move the 5th years and above, but no more." They heard McGonagall say as the knocked and waited "Come in Miss Granger Mr. Potter, and Mr.Weasley . As they entered the room they were astonished by the amount of décor they found and they looked around in amazement. There was a fireplace with a mantle done in oak and a oak desk. The walls were green with orange and red hangings of Gryffindor a few pictures of her family, they assumed. A sofa across from the desk and of course the Hogwarts shield, but the came strangely aware of someone else Mr. C. Fudge head of the Ministry of Magic.   
"Please sit down you three" said the Professor. They all crammed on the small sofa with Hermione in the middle.   
" Umm... where to begin?" The proffesor to herself "The ministry has come to put some spells or should I say more spells on the school to protect it from He-Who-must-not-be-named. They are going to need help from the teachers and they will need to be around the common rooms a lot. So we're sending all of the 5th years and up to Hogsmeade Inn. There aren't that many of you Professor Snape and a few good auror's that the ministry has will be coming however you will only be there four nights, But here" she handed them each a copy of " A advanced book of spells level 1". "These may come in handy. Now I want you there first; and Mr.Potter watch out for you know who's followers.  
"sorry to interrupt professor but why are we being told this? Why not the prefects or the head boy and girl?" Harry asked   
"Harry if you-know-who does come looking for you he's going to go straight for you and through anyone that stands in his way that's why you need to know. As for getting to Hogsmead most will be taking the carriages you may fly there on your brooms. O stay out of trouble and may I suggest to have fun for this early break might be the only one you see for at least two months," she said all this very sternly enough to notice that fudge was getting quite edgey but Hermione chouldn't help herself.  
"Why only the 5th years and up? Why not the younger students" said Hermione  
"The 5th years and up can miss some time, plus the younger students will be fine. It's only for four days, also Hogsmead can only support a low amount of people" she explained "don't worry Miss granger"   
"Umm professor Why does Hogwarts need further protecting?" asked Harry.  
"These have come from the headmaster I do not know why" she said. " Now I have to wake and inform the others and continue on my conversation with Mr. Fudge".  
"Ok thanks for the books professor" Hermione said eyeing the book like it was a tray of chocolate"  
"your welcome Miss granger" she said getting irritated they left and quietly closed the door.  
"O this is great" said Ron "four days alone with Snape."  
"Look at these" said Hermione gawking at her book "I wonder what sort of spells are inside of this. Hmmm… wanna go to the library Harry".  
Harry thought for a moment and was going to say what about Ron?, but he was already gone.   
"Hey Ron where are you going? He asked  
"umm I'm going back to the common room to get some sleep then I suppose Dean and I will get some grub down in the hall." Ron replied "I'll meet you at the wood by the lake and I'll bring your broom."  
"Oh, Ron" Harry called back "bring our surprise for Hermione"  
Ron winked at him.   
"Surprise?" Hermione asked   
"You'll find out soon enough" said Harry poking her in the side affectionately.  
"Hey!" Hermione said as she jumped "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN MR.POTTER" she exclaimed and hit him in the stomach playfully. He poked her in the side again and started to walk.  
"Where you going?" Hermione said and realized her answer at the same time: the library. They walked out of Gryffindor tower and went down the stair case to the library where Hermione was make a great success of casting the "chromatic orb" spell. They had transfigure some gurty bots every flavored beans into some pixies to test it on. "ORBIS" she said as she pointed her wand at a pixie. It flew across the room and started to waddle around confused as that was one of the spells properties. "Now Harry you try Orb-is" she explained to him. "STUPEFY" he yell at a Pixie coming with a rather large book intent on revenge. "orbis he yell at the pixie and it flew at the wall but didn't get up for the fact of being stunned Hermione grabbed the book the pixie had droped before it hit the ground.   
"Well that was fun. Up for breakfast Hermione?" Harry asked as though he didn't notice the look on her face.  
"Ummmmmmmm… yeah sure. Why not? "she said still dazzled, "Harry that was good. First time you ever got one right straight away.  
"I had to, he was coming at you with the book, not me. So in a fact I just saved your life, do I get a reward? He said jokingly and winked at her. She walked towards him until their bodys met and she looked up at him and kissed him romantically.  
" How's that my hero?" she asked Harry was stunned still hadn't realized what had happened . She was about to let go of him when he kissed her.  
"well then," he said "still up for breakfast?" he asked   
"sure" she said as she handed him his book and grabbed hers. He took her by the hand and they walked down to the great hall. They got some break fast juring it he talked about the last time the "insedent" that just happened in the library , happened before.   
  
***flashback***  
Harry and Hermione have been writing each other for weeks and they both missed each other and Hermione was feeling depressed becasue Victor Krum had dumped her.Nether of them where had any homework done ,nor any of there School supplies baught.So Harry and Hermoine Decided to meet each other at Dragon Ally two weeks before school started.They met in the leaky cauldron. The first thing harry thought was how good hermione looked little did he Know that she was thinking the same thing.The first thing they did was to get their school stuff. Then they did there homework, but as the days past harry and hermione drew closer.One night Hermione knowed on Harry's door.  
"Come in" Harry said Hermione came in closing the door behind her thinking in three days we're leaving for Hogwarts I have to tell him.  
"Harry I need to talk to you" she said quietly   
"And i need to talk to you" he said gettin nervous.  
"Well Harry Over the past two weeks we've grown closer and I think.. I think I like you" she said turning pink " I mean, I Really like you.  
Harry was silent.  
"Harry now is a good time to say something" she said ,but he didn't leaned in a kissed her.  
"I feel the same way" he said in her ear and kissed her again that night hermione didn't come out of Harry's Room. They kissed awile then they lied down on harry's bed and went to sleep in each others arms.   
  
***Present day***  
  
"come on Hermione lets go find Ron"   
  
(a/n sorry everyone but I know there isn't any spell binding action but wait I know you weren't expecting them to kiss but I left hints of the relation she all along the chapter or what I think were hints) 


End file.
